Episode 8905 (16th May 2016)
Plot Nick reveals to Carla how he once hit Leanne when he was unable to control himself and it scares him that he could do the same to her. Carla assures him she's sticking by him and wants to wait and see what the consultant says. Tim gets maudlin, thinking Sally won't be missing him, but back in Weatherfield Sally and Sophie set off to Blackpool to track him down, much to the amusement of Sean and Beth. The consultant confirms to Nick that his condition is stable but he must try and avoid stressful situations. Lee comes into the Rovers and scrapes together the money for a pint. Anna finds out from Sean that he's going to be looking after Jake while Gary and Izzy are at court for Gary's trial. Jenny tells Johnny about her troubled life and he tells her how much he respects her. Having arrived in Blackpool, Sally’s horrified to spot Tim spoon-feeding Kevin in a café. Whilst Sally rails at Tim accusing him of playing happy families with Kevin, Jack vanishes from the café after a balloon seller. He careers across the road, straight into the path of a tram but a watching Jenny pushes him out of the way, hurting her ankle in the process. Johnny tells the child's family how they should all be grateful to her. Nick tells Carla she can bail on him if she wants but she tells him she's going nowhere. The travellers return home. Kevin thanks Jenny for what she did. Gary tells Anna he’d prefer her not to attend his court case. Anna’s hurt. Jenny and Johnny join Rita for a drink. Gary clocks Lee about to steal from Erica’s handbag. Billy steps in and assures her he’ll handle it. Sally assures Tim he's going to be her first priority from now onwards. Sean’s perplexed to hear Billy offering the lad a room at the rectory but Billy refuses to give him a reason why. Sophie and Sally thank Jenny for what she did and join her party for a drink. Carla confides in Johnny how worried she is that if Nick ever finds out about her fling with Robert, the stress could cause him a serious meltdown. She lies to him and doesn't tell him that Tracy knows all. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Lee - Richard Crehan *Consultant - Ravi Aujla Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Somerway Clinic - Reception and consultant's office *Blackpool - Seashore Snack Bar, North Pier and promenade Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny tells Johnny about her troubled life on their trip to Blackpool; and Nick and Carla have a heart-to-heart before he receives news from the consultant about his condition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,150,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes